American Idol
by MusicAndRealityShowObssesed
Summary: APPS CLOSED! Based off the hit show 'American Idol'
1. Chapter 1

**I love American Idol so I needed to do a story for the show!**

Name-

Nickname or a stage name(s)-

Gender-

Age(15-28)-

Hometown/Where they live now-

Personality-

Every day clothing-

Performance clothing(Can be more then one outfit, dress, suit ect.)-

Type of music they sing(Rock, pop, rap ect.)-

Play any musical interments?(Guitar, keyboard, piano ect.)-

If they win, would they want to go solo or a band-

Bio/Past/Family-

Anything else you want to add feel free to do so-


	2. Need 7 more people

**Okay I need 7 more people! It doesn't matter which gender but I would prefer a few more guys but it's up to you.**

**Your probably wanting the cast list, well I plan on doing something different when I tell who's gonna be in the story, so far I have 13 but I need 7 more. So don't flame me for not putting up the cast list, I understand in most stories you do that but this story is different from the other stories so just hang tight and it should be up soon!**


	3. Auditions 1: Miami, Florida

**Okay! Sorry for such a long wait... Side tracked with school. ENJOY!**

"WELCOME TO MIAMI!" A large crowed of people shouted as the camera zoomed out and showed and even bigger crowed of people.

"Welcome to American Idol. Are first stop is in Miami, Flordia." Ryan Seacrest said as the camera showed the beaches. "Known for there beaches Miami is also a place where American Idol has gone for years, know on our 12th season we have decided to come again."

The camera flips to Ryan standing outside of the audition room. "Our first contest is Lexi Williams. Born and raised right here in Miami." A girl with golden blondy-brown wavy hair was shown next to Ryan.

"You ready?" Ryan asked.

"Always am and always will be Ryan." Lexi smiled and walked into the room, where Simon Cowell**(AN- Sorry for interrupting but I know Simon left American Idol but I loved him soo much I HAD to put him in)** Cara, Randy and there guest judge Joe Jonas sat**(An- Sorry I couldn't help it, but he was a guest judge once)**

"Alexis right?" Simon asked with no emotion in his voice.

"Yeah but you can call me Lexi." Lexi kept the smiled plastered on her face.

"Okay... What are you going to sing for us today _Lexi_."

"Misery by Maroon 5." Lexi said.

"Sing away." Randy smiled and Lexi began to sing.

"_Misery  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
So scared of breaking it  
But you won't let it bend  
And I wrote two hundred letters  
I won't ever send  
Somehow it is cut so much  
Deeper then they seem  
You'd rather cover up  
I'd rather let them be  
So let me be  
And I'll set you free_"

Simon stopped her, "Thank you." He said. "Cara, would you like to start." Cara just smiled.

"Lexi, that was very good. I like how you made the song your own style but at the same time you kept it the same. I liked it." Lexi just smiled and nodded a quick 'thanks'.

Simon went next, "I wasn't feeling the song. I feel like you could've picked a different song, you didn't seem comfortable singing that."

"See, I disagree Simon," Randy interrupted. "She looked comfortable singing the song and she went very unique with the song so I'd have to agree with Cara." Simon looked annoyed and sighed.

"I liked it, and I agree with Randy and Cara." Joe said and Lexi again nodded a quick 'thanks'

_**With Ryan outside the audition room**_

"I'm here with Lexi's mom and sister, who came to cheer her on. If she came out with no ticket, how would you feel?" Ryan asked Lexi's mom.

"Well, I have no doubt she wont come out with one because we have practiced with her and she is great." Lexi's mom smiled.

_**Back with Lexi**_

"Cara, yes or no." Simon asked, Cara looked at Lexi and smiled.

"Yes."

"Yes." Randy said.

Simon hesitated, "Yes." He finally said.

"Yes." Joe said.

"It's official, Lexi, we will be seeing you at Hollywood." Simon said, Lexi had a big grim plastered on her face.

"Thank you so much!"

_**With Ryan**_

"Let's see if Lexi made it." The doors opened and Lexi ran out with a paper.

"I made it!" She hugged her mom and sister.

"Our first audition and our first contest to make it to Hollywood. This is only the begging and there will be much more to come. When we come back on American Idol." Ryan said.

"Welcome back were here in Miami, Florida were millions of people have lined up outside to audition, our first contest. Lexi Williams made it to Hollywood. Let's see if our next contest Landon Lavin, can do the same."

Landon walked into the audition room. "Hello." Landon said as he stood in the middle facing the judges.

"Your name." Simon said looking at him paper he had in front of him.

"Landon Lavin." He smirked at the judges.

"And you will be singing?" Simon said looking up.

"2012 by Jay Sean." He began to sing.

Simon cut him off in the middle of the song. "Very nice," He said. "Cara?"

"One of the best performances I've seen all day. I loved it."

"I agree." Randy said.

"I liked it." Joe said.

"I truly enjoyed this. And that takes a lot to interest me." Simon said, "I'll say yes."

"Yes." Cara agreed.

"I have to say yes Landon." Randy smiled.

"I agree, yes." Joe said.

_**With Ryan and Landon's girlfriend**_

"Lets see if Landon was able to pull off what Lexi had done minutes before." The doors swung open with Landon empty handed.

He shrugged, "I guess they just... Loved me enough to get me to Hollywood!" Landon pulled out the paper from his back pocket and his girlfriend gave him a hugged and kissed him on the cheek.

"Another Hollywood person. People are having their luck today." Ryan said as the scenes started cutting to different people making it to Hollywood.

_**Zakk**_ _**Blythe**_

"Zakk Blythe, you've made it to Hollywood."

_**With Ryan and Zakk**_

"So you came all the way from New York City, to audition for American Idol?" Ryan asked.

"Yup." Zakk said.

"And are you happy with your decision?"

"Hell yeah! I made it to Hollywood!"

_**Christina de Sul**_

"Welcome to Hollywood Christina."

"Thank you!"

_**Ryan and Christina**_

"Your from Canada right?" Ryan asked.

"Born and raised." She smiled.

"Well, congratulations on making it to Hollywood." Ryan said.

_**Molly Demiso**_

"Hi." Molly gave a short wave as she walked into the audition room.

"Hello, Molly Demiso right?" Simon asked.

"Yes."

"You'll be singing?"

"I'll be singing Home by Daughtry." She said.

"Huh, Chris Daughtry. We had him on the show. Anyway, sing away." Simon said.**(AN- I remember Chris when he was on the show! I love his bands music!)**

"_I'm staring out into the night  
And trying to hide the pain  
I'm going to the place where love  
can feel but they dont live the cost of fame  
In pain it feels a different kind of pain  
I'm going home to the place where I belong  
where your love has always been enough for me"_

Simon soon, like he always did, cut her off.

"Randy would you start us off."

"You did amazing in the song. You defiantly have some talent but you need to show it a little more." Molly just nodded in reply.

Cara went next, "I agree with Randy. You did the song just as he would've and if he were here he would've liked it."

"I liked it a lot. Singing one of his songs would take a lot of strength in the voice to get as low as he sings, and I feel you pulled it off." Joe said. Molly mumbled a 'thanks'

"I didn't like the song. A different genre of music would've been better. I have to say no."

"I disagree, yes." Cara said.

"Yes." Joe agreed.

"Well... I'll have to go with Joe and Cara. Molly, welcome to Hollywood!" Randy said

"Oh my gosh! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

_**After Ryan got done talking to Molly**_

"The contests have had good luck so far. Lets just see if we can kept that up when we visit Seattle next. Tomorrow will be day two of our trip. Stayed tuned for more American Idol!" Ryan said waving.

"Goodnight everyone."

**Like it? Hate it? Review!**

**Sorry again for the long wait. School is hell and I had no time to update! Also I juste wanted to make sure everyone that wanted to sent an app in. Apps are now CLOSED! I have everyone I need. Thanks again for hanging with me! Oh and if your character didn't come yet, don't think they didn't make it. Stay tuned for more auditions and one of the people may just be your OC!**


End file.
